1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic instrument capable of performing various controls by speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an electronic instrument such as a television and a radio has been more multifunctional and more functionally sophisticated, such an electronic instrument that is ready for various functions and is easily operable has been required. At present, an electronic instrument using a speech recognition technology for such an operation is used.
The electronic instrument includes a digital broadcast receiving apparatus that searches a broadcast program based on a keyword, for example, inputted by voice by a user and displays a result of the search based on the keyword (refer to JP-Tokukai-2002-290859A as Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is a program reservation system, in which a user can select a desired category from among categories for guiding the programs, for example, such as “Weather Forecast”, “News”, and “Baseball”, which are displayed as a list on TV display unit, and further can select a name of a desired program by voice from among programs displayed as a list after confirming programs names, broadcasting times, broadcast channels, and broadcast contents relating to programs which coincide with the category selected by voice (refer to JP-Tokukai-H09-322086A as Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, there is a speech recognition apparatus in which when the electronic instrument is controlled based on a speech signal inputted from a microphone, it is made easy to recognize a mode of the control by dynamically displaying a character and the like on a monitor (refer to JP-Tokukai-2000-322086A as Patent Document 3).
However, although the apparatuses disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 have a function to display results of the speech recognition, the function merely makes it easy to grasp the results of the speech recognition by means of visual recognition, and cannot prevent in advance a malfunction caused by erroneous recognition of the speech recognition.